rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The first season of the Reba aired on The WB from October 5, 2001 to May 10, 2002. The season garnered strong ratings for The WB, averaging 4.2 million viewers. The entire season was released on DVD in North America on December 14, 2004. Cast Main Cast * Reba McEntire as Reba Hart * Christopher Rich as Brock Hart * Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Hart (née Booker) * Joanna García as Cheyenne Montgomery (née Hart) * Steve Howey as Van Montgomery * Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart * Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart Recurring Cast and Guest Stars * Nell Carter as Dr. Susan Peters * Julia Duffy as Mrs. Hodge * Park Overall as Lori Ann Episodes {| class="wikitable" |- ! style="background: #FFA500; color: #ffffff;" width="1%" | No in series ! style="background: #FFA500; color: #ffffff;" width="1%" | No in season ! style="background: #FFA500; color: #ffffff;" width="30%" | Title ! style="background: #FFA500; color: #ffffff;" width="20%" | Written By ! style="background: #FFA500; color: #ffffff;" width="20%" | Directed By ! style="background: #FFA500; color: #ffffff;" width="20%" | Original air date |- | align="center" | 1 | align="center" | 1 | align="left" | Pilot | align="center" | James Widdoes | align="center" | Allison M. Gibson | align="center" | October 5, 2001 |- | colspan="6" |Reba and Brock Hart learn that their daughter Cheyenne is pregnant. When Cheyenne’s boyfriend Van is thrown out by his parents, he proposes to her. Reba struggles to handle the wedding. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 2 | align="center" | 2 | align="left" | The Honeymoon's over Or now What | align="center" | Gail Mancuso | align="center" | Allison M. Gibson | align="center" | October 12, 2001 |- | colspan="6" | The principal (Julia Duffy) at Cheyenne's high school suggests that Cheyenne go to a school for pregnant girls. But when Cheyenne objects, the principal suspends her to protect the school’s image. Reba retaliates by suggesting that Van quit school to stand by his wife, knowing that the school depends on him for a winning football season. The plan works, with Mrs. Hodge coming by and asking for Van and Cheyenne to come back. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 3 | align="center" | 3 | align="left" | Someone's at the Gyno with Reba | align="center" | Gail Mancuso | align="center" | Allison M. Gibson & Eric Horsted | align="center" | October 19, 2001 |- | colspan="6" | Van moves his stuff into Cheyenne's room, but the contents are inappropriate and of bad taste. Cheyenne, despite her objections, says she's fine with it. Reba steps in, causing Van and Cheyenne to have their first fight and Cheyenne to call Reba out on her failed marriage. Reba goes to therapy alone and gets the idea of leaving the newlyweds to fend for themselves. Brock brings the kids pizza and explains to Cheyenne why his and Reba's relationship faltered. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 4 | align="center" | 4 | align="left" | You Make Me Sick | align="center" | Leonard R. Garner, Jr. | align="center" | Patricia Carr | align="center" | October 26, 2001 |- | colspan="6" | Cheyenne begins experiencing morning sickness, which upsets Van. Van gets tips from Brock on how to help Cheyenne and puts them to use. But Cheyenne struggles to keep it together during a dinner with Brock and Barbra Jean. Meanwhile, Reba hits a rough patch with Jake’s friend’s mother as she objects to bringing her child over to the Harts' house. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 5 | align="center" | 5 | align="left" | The Steaks are High | align="center" | Leonard R Garner, Jr. | align="center" | Patricia Carr | align="center" | November 2, 2001 |- | colspan="6" | Reba hosts the football team's pre-game dinner, but when Cheyenne gets the wrong potato salad, she keeps it under wraps. Barbra Jean finds the tub of potato salad and tells the team, crushing their spirits. Cheyenne goes to the team and confesses that she got the wrong type of food. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 6 | align="center" | 6 | align="left" | The Man and the Moon | align="center" | Leonard R. Garner, Jr | align="center" | Chris Alberghini & Mike Chessler | align="center" | November 9, 2001 |- | colspan="6" | Reba hires a plumber named Bill (Greg Evigan) to come fix her garbage disposal and when he offers to fix her sink, Brock takes it as a sign of a date. Reba ignores this until Bill comes over all dressed up, making her more skeptical about his intentions. Cheyenne goes out with friends and moons the football team, but a team member uploads a picture of her butt and makes a poll comparing it to her friends, prompting Van to take charge. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 7 | align="center" | 7 | align="left" | Tea and Antipathy | align="center" | Leonard R. Garner, Jr | align="center" | Chris Alberghini & Mike Chessler | align="center" | November 16, 2001 |- | colspan="6" | When Cheyenne argues with Reba about household chores, she and Van decide to move out into an apartment. Cheyenne convinces Van to ask his parents for money and comes back with a new truck and an invitation from his parents for him and Cheyenne to move-in. But when they start bringing their stuff over, Van learns that the invitation was only for him, prompting him to confront his parents about their opinion of the Hart family. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 8 | align="center" | 8 | align="left" | Don't Know Much About History | align="center" | Gary Shimokawa | align="center" | Mike Larson | align="center" | November 16, 2001 |- | colspan="6" | Kyra ditches the clarinet for a tuba and practices it with a boy with same instrument, sparking a dialogue amongst the family about her first crush. Van fails his history midterm and takes a do-over exam, with help from Reba. However, he fails again and is suggested by Reba to take up another career option. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 9 | align="center" | 9 | align="left" | Every Picture Tells a Story | align="center" | Gary Shimokawa | align="center" | Gary H. Miller | align="center" | December 14, 2001 |- | colspan="6" | Reba and her friend Lori Ann (Park Overall) help Brock move his stuff out of the Hart's house and stumbles upon a photo that puts Brock and Barbra Jean at a dentist convention years before the affair, hinting that Brock may have cheated long before. Meanwhile, Van feels the baby kick inside Cheyenne, causing him to become more involved in the baby's care. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 10 | align="center" | 10 | align="left" | When Good Credit Goes Bad | align="center" | Ellen Gittelsohn | align="center" | Patricia Carr | align="center" | January 11, 2002 |- | colspan="6" | Reba’s credit card is declined and learns that Barbra Jean, who was accidentally given her card by Brock, has been using it to by stuff for their private wedding. She later convinces Barbra Jean to ask Brock for a real wedding. When Cheyenne intercepts a call from the principal about Kyra missing school, she and Van use it as blackmail to get Kyra to do chores for them, disguising it as a “test of their parenting skills.” |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 11 | align="center" | 11 | align="left" | Meet the Parents | align="center" | Richard Correll | align="center" | Allison M. Gibson | align="center" | January 18, 2002 |- | colspan="6" | Reba’s parents come for a visit on their way to their vacation for the anniversary. Her mother makes comments about her marriage which upsets her. The visit is further complicated when Brock comes over, igniting tense air between him and Reba’s parents. Van and Cheyenne are told about how they married young and the memories they made over the years, making them want to create memories for themselves. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 12 | align="center" | 12 | align="left" | A Mid-Semester's Night's Dream | align="center" | Linda Day | align="center" | Robert Peacock | align="center" | January 25, 2002 |- | colspan="6" | Reba gets a job as a substitute teacher at Cheyenne's school, which worries Cheyenne. When she is approached by two students in her class about marriage and sex, she gives them advice about sex while arousing a fight between Cheyenne and Van. She is later fired by the principal due to her advice, stating that having two married teenagers in her house sets a bad example. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 13 | align="center" | 13 | align="left" | Brock's Swan Song | align="center" | Gary Shimokawa | align="center" | Gary H. Miller | align="center" | February 1, 2002 |- | colspan="6" | Brock asks Reba to help him with the funeral arrangements after his father passes away. After hearing Barbra Jean's ideas for the funeral, Reba accidentally suggests Brock bury John D. on the golf course. Cheyenne and Van find out that the baby is a girl, which upsets Van, who feels he won't connect with her. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 14 | align="center" | 14 | align="left" | The Story of a Divorce | align="center" | Gary Shimokawa | align="center" | Gary H. Miller | align="center" | February 15, 2002 |- | colspan="6" | When Reba receives her final divorce papers, Lori Ann persuades her to get back into action and start dating. Lori Ann runs through her list of eligible men on her palm pilot and digs up Reba's former boyfriend from college, Parker Reynolds. Reba can't remember why she ever broke up with him and agrees to see him. On the first date she is reminded of why. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 15 | align="center" | 15 | align="left" | You May Now Kick the Bride | align="center" | Gail Mancuso | align="center" | Patricia Carr | align="center" | February 22, 2002 |- | colspan="6" |As Brock and Barbra Jean's wedding approaches, Brock asks Reba for her blessing as per Barbra Jean's request. When Barbra Jean comes over before the wedding for Reba's blessing, she has the jitters and calls it off. Meanwhile, Kyra struggles with the decision to go to her father's wedding. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 16 | align="center" | 16 | align="left" | Vanny Dearest] | align="center" | Dana De Valley Piazza | align="center" | Eric Horsted | align="center" | March 15, 2002 |- | colspan="6" |Van is awarded "Player of the Year" but is depressed that his parents won't attend the banquet for him. Reba takes it upon herself to convince Van's mother to come, but when she does, she overstays her welcome with Cheyenne and Reba. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 17 | align="center" | 17 | align="left" | He's Having a Baby | align="center" | Dana De Valley Piazza | align="center" | Heather Wordham | align="center" | April 12, 2002 |- | colspan="6" |Cheyenne and Van go to their first birthing class, but Cheyenne has misgivings and avoids go to further classes. Van, eager to go to more classes, takes Reba with him to his next class. Meanwhile, Brock and Barbra Jean attend the same class, during which Brock makes a speech pledging to be a better man for his new baby, causing Reba to strike him with the baby. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 18 | align="center" | 18 | align="left" | She Works Hard for their Money | align="center" | Gail Mancuso | align="center" | Chris Atwood | align="center" | April 19, 2002 |- | colspan="6" |Reba hosts a baby shower for Cheyenne, during which Brock gives Cheyenne and Van a new-used car. Reba objects to it, stating the rule they had in place for the children about having a car. Reba and Brock take back the car and tell them earn half the money for it, so Van gets a job while Cheyenne works for her mother doing household chores. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 19 | align="center" | 19 | align="left" | Labor of Love | align="center" | Ellen Gittelshon | align="center" | Miriam Trogdon | align="center" | April 26, 2002 |- | colspan="6" |The University of Southern California is courting Van for their football team, leaving Brock happy but Reba worried. When Reba finds out that a recruiter from USC is on his way, she convinces Brock to go on his camping trip so he's not around to encourage Van to go to USC. During the recruiter's visit, Cheyenne's experiences Braxton Hicks contractions. The family races to the hospital, where Barbra Jean suddenly goes into labor. Barbra Jean has a baby boy, Henry Charles Jesus Hart. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 20 | align="center" | 20 | align="left" | The King and I | align="center" | Amanda Bearse | align="center" | Gary H. Miller | align="center" | May 3, 2002 |- | colspan="6" |Cheyenne and Van are nominated for Prom Queen and King, leaving everyone surprised. When Van finds out that Morgan Brooks will most likely win Queen, tries to fix the race by convincing all the dorky kids in school to vote for Cheyenne. In return, he'll invite them to a pre-prom party at Reba's house. Meanwhile, Kyra begins dressing provocatively, much to her parents' chagrin. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 21 | align="center" | 21 | align="left" | Up a Treehouse with a Paddle | align="center" | Amanda Bearse | align="center" | Robert Peacock | align="center" | May 10, 2002 |- | colspan="6" |Brock misses another milestone in Jake's life and, to make up for it, promises to build him a treehouse. When Brock is caught up with his duties at work and home, Reba and Van set up the treehouse, albeit lopsided and get Brock to spend the night with Jake in the treehouse. During that night, Reba helps Barbra Jean take care of Henry. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- | align="center" | 22 | align="center" | 22 | align="left" | It Ain't Over 'Till the Redhead Sings | align="center" | Amanda Bearse | align="center" | Allison M. Gibson | align="center" | May 10, 2002 |- | colspan="6" |Van and Cheyenne decide to go they want to be alone when the baby is born; Reba is hurt but takes the news in stride. Meanwhile, Cheyenne goes into labor and tries to hide her labor pains from the family long enough to get her high school diploma. She's rushed to the hospital after graduation and calls for Reba during the delivery. Cheyenne gives birth to Elizabeth Montgomery. |- | style="background:#FFA500;" colspan="6" | |- |- Category:Seasons